Lyrics :)
On this page you can put lyrics you like, write the lyrics to a song, and add pics! Songs Hard On You-Rob Thomas Album: Cradlesong (2009) You're the best thing I ever knew. You do anything that I can't do. Sometimes I get lost in my blue. Please forgive me if I'm hard on you. Please forgive me if I'm hard on you. You and me got so much to prove. You're the only thing that I can't lose. The nights are peaceful, Here in our room. Please forgive me if I'm hard on you. Please forgive me if I'm hard on you. Cuz I didn't mean to be mean when I said, All the things I said to you. And maybe the worst is the best I can do. With you. And I never want you to go but I know. I've been movin' way too slow. And I fall apart, Cuz it's all that I know. Where you runnin' now, baby blue? Please don't let it take me far from you. I've been restless, I've been a fool! Please forgive me if I'm hard on you. Please forgive me if I'm hard on you. Please forgive me if I'm hard on you. Please forgive me if I'm hard on you. Lyrics "Somehow, I've lost my mind" Gallery Gtrgjjimage.jpg|Long Day-Matchbox Twenty imageavahskdckv.jpg|The Difference-Matchbox Twenty imagebhu.jpg|I Believe In Everything-Matchbox Twenty imageqpskfjg.jpg|Back2Good-Matchbox Twenty imagebkky.jpg|If You're Gone-Matchbox Twenty Sodovjfimage.jpg|Bright Lights-Matchbox Twenty imageqaxv.jpg|Overjoyed-Matchbox Twenty imagezsdvb.jpg|Unwell-Matchbox Twenty imagecdrgh.jpg|Mad Season-Matchbox Twenty imagevndjsir.jpg|Sleeping at the Wheel-Matchbox Twenty imagevpcodme.jpg|Parade-Matchbox Twenty imageryuftyt.jpg|3 AM-Matchbox Twenty imagebmhkt.jpg|Push-Matchbox Twenty imagejsjdjfnfj.jpg|It Ends Tonight-The All-American Rejects imagesshdhdhf.jpg|It Ends Tonight-The All-American Rejects imagesjsjdhdh.jpg|Unwell-Matchbox Twenty imagesdhdhdhf.jpg|The Pros and Cons of Breathing-Fall Out Boy imagesjsjehndd.jpg|Save Rock and Roll-Fall Out Boy imagedidifjfkvkg.jpg|This is Gospel-Panic! at the Disco imagesjdjfnvkvkh.jpg|Northern Downpour-Panic! at the Disco imagejshfjfkvih.jpg|Set the World on Fire-Black Veil Brides imageskdjdnfh.jpg|A Match Into Water-Pierce the Veil Ssjfnfngimage.jpg|Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears-Pierce the Veil imagesdjfjmg.jpg|Swing, Swing-The All-American Rejects imagegguiggr.jpg|Stab My Back-The All-American Rejects imageghjkkh.jpg|Welcome to the Black Parade-My Chemical Romance imagejsjdnfjgg.jpg|I'm Not Okay (I Promise)-My Chemical Romance imagesdnfnvhgug.jpg|I'm Not Okay (I Promise)-My Chemical Romance imagessodjcnvb.jpg|Rat-a-Tat-Fall Out Boy imageaoskcnvng.jpg|Just One Yesterday-Fall Out Boy Zsjdnfnvimage.jpg|Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner-Fall Out Boy imagesdjfjghg.jpg|I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)-Fall Out Boy imageskdkfngng.jpg|Thnks fr th Mmrs-Fall Out Boy Hshdnfnfgimage.jpg|Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year-Fall Out Boy imagealskdnfnv.jpg|Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?-Fall Out Boy imageskdjfnfhfhf.jpg|I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)-Fall Out Boy imagjdjfjsjdjge.jpg|Save Rock and Roll-Fall Out Boy imagesjdjfjfjdj.jpg|The Pros and Cons of Breathing-Fall Out Boy imagesjdjfjdjdj.jpg|The (After) Life of the Party-Fall Out Boy imagesjdjfnfjsid.jpg|It's Hard to Say "I Do" When I Don't-Fall Out Boy imagesdjfnfhdjdjg.jpg|I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me-Fall Out Boy imagejejdjdkfjr.jpg|"The Take Over, the Break's Over"-Fall Out Boy imagesdjdjfjd.jpg|A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"-Fall Out Boy imageshdhdjdhf.jpg|"Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today"-Fall Out Boy imagesjdjfjsnchf.jpg|Hum Hallelujah-Fall Out Boy imagesdjfndhdvf.jpg|I Don't Care-Fall Out Boy Zjsjxmcnfhfimage.jpg|7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)-Fall Out Boy Ssidjfjfimage.jpg|Of All the Gin Joints in the World-Fall Out Boy imagesjdjdnfhc.jpg|Hello Cold World-Paramore imageidishshehgdf.jpg|Ignorance-Paramore Sushdjckfkfimage.jpg|The Only Exception-Paramore imagesisjcncnduchf.jpg|Misery Business-Paramore imagesskdndhduf.jpg|Playing God-Paramore imageskdjfjskdjfu.jpg|Now-Paramore imagesksjfjfhf.jpg|Let the Flames Begin-Paramore imagesjsjdjdndhv.jpg|Misery Business-Paramore imagefgjkwjshff.jpg|Brick By Boring Brick-Paramore imageshshdjdnfhr.jpg|Real World-Matchbox Twenty imagehsjdndhdjfjf.jpg|Long Day-Matchbox Twenty imageahshahsndhf.jpg|3 AM-Matchbox Twenty imagesjdjfnfjfug.jpg|Bent-Matchbox Twenty imagesjdjfjfhfu.jpg|Push-Matchbox Twenty Shsudhdhdhddimage.jpg|Sleeping at the Wheel-Matchbox Twenty Sjshdhdhdjchfimage.jpg|Our Song-Matchbox Twenty imagejajshdbdbdhvhfu.jpg|Overjoyed-Matchbox Twenty imagesjshshshdbc.jpg|The End.-My Chemical Romance imagesjshdhdjfjfh.jpg|Famous Last Words-My Chemical Romance imagejghhjjnbgghh.jpg|Helena-My Chemical Romance imagesjshdhdjdjf.jpg|The Kids From Yesterday-My Chemical Romance imagejshdhdjdhf.jpg|The Kids From Yesterday-My Chemical Romance imagehgfghjhfbbh.jpg|Destroya-My Chemical Romance imagesiakdnfnfur.jpg|SING-My Chemical Romance imageajsndhdjfnd.jpg|Miss Missing You-Fall Out Boy imagesjshdbdhdjf.jpg|3 AM-Matchbox Twenty imagesjshshajdjfj.jpg|I Don't Love You-My Chemical Romance Sjshdhdjcnchgimage.jpg|Sugar We're Goin' Down-Fall Out Boy imageggghhhhh.jpg|Miracle-Paramore imagejghjhhdudnd.jpg|Careful-Paramore imageshgdgdhdnff.jpg|crushcrushcrush-Paramore Category:Music Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Gallery Category:Pictures Category:Us! Category:Matchbox Twenty Category:Cool Category:MB20 Category:Madi Category:Epcial Category:Legit Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Radical Category:Epical Category:EPICNESS